


An Angel Gets Cropped

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale agrees to something very out of his normal comfort zone, Crowley leads him through it, and out the other side.Done for Belated Kinktober, Day 12: Crop.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	An Angel Gets Cropped

Crop

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, he was on the bed, on his knees. His hands were bound behind his back and attached to the collar around his neck and his ankles, keeping his face up and his back angled slightly. He was nude, and his thighs were spread, giving a perfect view of the vulva Crowley had requested. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale hesitated as Crowley lifted an eyebrow. “Crowley, I’m not sure …”

Crowley came onto the bed, just to Aziraphale’s side, framing him within his knees and wrapping him in his arms. “I know you’re not sure, Angel. You’re nervous, this is new. But I also know you trust me. Let go, Angel. If it goes too far, you say your color, alright?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yellow, Red. Yes, I remember.” He looked at Crowley and rested his head, nuzzling into the demon’s neck. They were always trying new things, but this one was _really_ different. Aziraphale sometimes had a difficult time turning off his mind even when just having gentle play, let alone something like this.

Crowley ran his hands lightly over the skin on his chest, abdomen, back, and legs, hoping to help the angel relax. He pulled back, holding Aziraphale’s face in his hands as he kissed him. The kisses were a dichotomy to the charged atmosphere, slow and chaste. Crowley let one of his hands drift again, his fingertips skimming over the angel. 

Aziraphale hummed, his mind finally starting to drift. He lost himself in Crowley’s soft lips and delicate touches. He wasn’t attempting to titillate, but to ground the angel. Aziraphale pulled back and murmured, “I think I’m ready, love.” He leaned back to sit up, keeping his eyes closed to hold the serenity he’d achieved.

Crowley trailed open kisses down Aziraphale’s neck to his chest as he grazed Aziraphale’s vulva with feather light touches. Aziraphale’s breath came out slowly through his nose as a soft sound escaped him. The demon eased into firmer touches and nibbling kisses. 

Aziraphale’s breath stuttered as a new texture came into play. A flat piece of firm leather being dragged from his knee up his thigh. Crowley’s lips came back up his body, slowly kissing until he reached Aziraphale’s ear. He continued to kiss his neck and ear as he spoke. “I’m right here. Not going to let anything happen to you … well, nothing bad, just new.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were still closed as he gave a single slow nod, making a humming sound. The leather continued smoothly moving over the tops of his thighs, before moving upwards over his stomach and chest. He gave a small twitch, but otherwise remained calm in his little bubble. 

Crowley’s mouth moved slowly over his throat and jaw before landing on his lips. His tongue gently reached into Aziraphale’s mouth, tasting and tickling the sensitive areas. He turned the crop to use the corner, drawing circles and swirls carefully down Aziraphale’s body back to his thighs and back up. He swallowed the hitch in Aziraphale’s breath when he began lightly tapping the crop across his chest, a little firmer over his nipples. Aziraphale’s head dropped back and Crowley leaned away to watch, his hand still smoothing down Aziraphale’s back and buttocks, keeping him calm. The taps wandered, now intermingling with drawn swirls and the flat smooth glide over his skin. Each change brought a new sound out of the angel’s mouth.

Crowley smoothed his other hand up Aziraphale’s back, landing on his shoulder as he deliberately moved to stand in front of him. He cupped the angel’s chin, leaning to kiss him again as he gave a firmer set of taps to his nipples before giving his inner thighs the same. He made a sound deep in his chest at the low groan that came up Aziraphale’s throat. “My brave angel, so beautiful.” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips, prompting a high whine out of the angel and a tiny nod. 

Crowley smiled and brought the crop up between Aziraphale’s thighs, grazing his lips before pressing more solidly and rubbing back and forth. He brought the crop out and looked at the wetness. “Open your eyes, Angel.” Aziraphale’s eyes opened and took a moment to focus on the crop in front of his eyes. They widened a bit at the visual, before fluttering shut with a sharp inhale of arousal as the demon began to lick it clean. 

The crop resumed its travels over Aziraphale’s skin, never warning before a firm tap. Crowley kept his hand on the angel’s chin, leaning in for kisses sporadically. He took note of Aziraphale’s thighs unconsciously widening as he focused the crop between his knees and his vulva. Aziraphale’s mind was no longer wandering in the real world of people, bills, books, food … his mind was finally allowing him to drift pleasurably. Seeing that the angel was finally completely present in the moment, Crowley leaned in for a last pass of kisses. Biting and sucking his throat, jaw, and mouth, working around to his ear. “Play time, Angel.” Aziraphale exhaled a heavy breath, his muscles relaxed, and a lightly pitched groan rumbled in his chest as he was able to let go completely.

Crowley kept his fingers on Aziraphale’s shoulder for the first few sharp strikes, placed on a nipple, the middle of his chest, and the top of his thigh, close to the knee. Aziraphale’s head turned in instinct, seeking the fingers on his shoulder to nuzzle against. The demon trailed his hand over Aziraphale’s cheek before cupping the back of his head, threading his fingers in the angel’s soft curls. He leaned down and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead as he dropped another sharp strike, on the inner curve of his mid-thigh; he smiled against Aziraphale’s skin at his aroused whimper. 

The crop started its patch around Aziraphale’s body again, slightly harder scratches and swirls, firm and stinging strikes. Aziraphale’s head rolled on his shoulders, his breath catching as his demon handled him. He felt the wetness spreading down his thighs, felt the thrill that his demon knew, could smell him, taste him in the air. The crop was focusing on his inner thighs, and at his apex. The strikes started feather soft on his vulva, working up to the same stinging strikes as his thighs. 

Crowley was meticulous in his application of strikes. He had no discernible rhythm, nothing predictable, the strikes started becoming varied in strength. But he listened to how his angel’s breath stuttered, the calling out and whimpers in his voice, he saw the red welts raising on his thighs, could see the wetness spreading, the plumpness of his vulva and lips, his clitoris also engorged and peeking out, his muscles flexing and relaxing. Crowley closed his fist in soft blond curls as he centered his next strikes, making sure to catch just above Aziraphale’s clitoris with each hit. 

Aziraphale’s thighs began shaking, and he was keening, pushing his head into Crowley’s fingers as his hips jerked haltingly, seeking more stimulation. Crowley opened his hand pulling his fingers down Aziraphale’s body as he gave his last biting hits between his thighs, one landing squarely on his clitoris prompting a high cry from the angel, before dropping to his knees. He dropped the crop to the side as he quickly licked his way from Aziraphale’s knee to his hot, over-sensitive center. 

Aziraphale’s body slowly thrashed as Crowley licked and sucked at him. He had no thoughts left, he could only feel. Crowley’s hands, one around his back, one gripping his hip; Crowley’s tongue deep inside him, coming out and teasing his lips before sucking his clitoris, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. He felt a warm pressure at the base of his spine, growing, becoming thick and heavy, sparking out across his nerve endings, his inner walls squeezing together against themselves, his thighs clenching as he cried out Crowley’s name with his climax. 

The demon gentled his mouth and tongue, bringing his angel down gracefully. He smoothed his hands over any skin he could reach. He came out from between the angel’s thighs, dropping wet, open kisses as he moved. He reached back to Aziraphale’s ankles, deftly releasing the bonds and rubbing the skin of his ankles and wrists. Crowley kissed his way up Aziraphale’s abdomen, along his chest, whispering praise and love with every breath. He circled Aziraphale’s wrists and pulled them forward lazily to kiss from his shoulders to his knuckles before holding them to his chest with one hand. A muted snap banished all but his pants across the room, and he drew Aziraphale down to lie next to him, pillowing his head on his chest. 

Aziraphale weakly drank the water Crowley held to his lips, only dribbling the first sip at the straw as the demon huffed a laugh and hissed at the chilled drips landing on him. He nibbled at the strawberries and grapes Crowley fed to him, making quiet happy mumbles. Crowley murmured his awe and adoration into Aziraphale’s hair in between whispered kisses. 

“You ok, Angel?”

“Mmm, I am. Do you, er, need … should I … “ Aziraphale looked up into Crowley’s smiling gold eyes.

“Nope, I’ll let you owe me later if you want, though.” Crowley chuckled again. 

“Mmm, alright. I love you, Demon.” He took the last bit of fruit from Crowley, humming around his fingers.

Crowley closed his eyes, content, his arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s back. He brought the hand he was holding to his face, kissing the knuckles and palm before holding it to his chest with a smile. “Me too, Angel, but about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please comment :)


End file.
